The present invention relates to utility knives and, more particularly, to utility knives with a rolling blade.
One type of conventional utility knife has a blade slidably disposed in a housing, such that the blade is retracted into the housing when not in use to prevent accidents of the knife injuring a user. This type of knife is limited in application.
Another type of conventional utility knife has a rolling blade, which is able to perform further or different applications from the first. In order to protect a user from safety accidents, structure is provided to house the blade when not in use. But as of yet, a suitable structure has not been developed which insures that the blade will not accidentally cause harm to a user. Therefore, the present invention fills this need.